


Where Harry is a baby.

by childhood93



Series: harry loves to be a baby. [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Harry, Daddy Kink, Diapers, M/M, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Verbal Humiliation, a little bit of humiliation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childhood93/pseuds/childhood93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry agit comme un vrai bébé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Harry is a baby.

Quand Louis rentre à la maison - tout silencieux au cas où son bébé dormirait - il trouve Harry dans son parc. Il y est assis les jambes écartées et il joue avec ses figurines. Porter des couches l’assouplit de jour en jour, ça Louis le voit bien. Il remarque très bien aussi le gros paquet entre les jambes du bébé, ce qui en disait long sur ce que le petit bouclé avait fait durant son absence. Louis sourit et ouvre la porte du parc pour y entrer et s’asseoir près de Harry. Il caresse doucement ses cheveux bouclés et sa cuisse nue, puis il l’embrasse sur les lèvres à travers sa sucette.

_ Est-ce que je… Est-ce que Daddy n’a pas été trop long? demande-t-il en caressant la joue de son bébé.

Le bébé Harry secoue la tête et fait tomber sa sucette. Louis la ramasse et la lui remet dans la bouche, non sans l’avoir nettoyée un peu. Et bébé Harry fait à nouveau tomber sa sucette, et le manège se répète deux ou trois fois. Il éclate de rire et soudain son doux visage se durcit : il a l’air de se souvenir de quelque chose - ce qui n’est normalement pas possible chez les bébés de cet âge-là. Il enlève la sucette que Louis était parvenu à lui faire garder et regarde son papa un peu tristement.

_ Mouillé… Mouillé la couche, Daddy

Ce dernier sourit et caresse à nouveau la joue de son bébé.

_ Oh, mais ne t’inquiète pas, mon chéri. C’est pour ça que tu portes des couches.

Louis tapote le paquet entre les jambes d’Harry.

_ Oh, en effet, tu es très mouillé. Est-ce que Daddy doit changer ta couche?

Harry hoche vigoureusement la tête, mais Daddy Louis n’a pas besoin de ça pour savoir ce qu’il doit faire. Alors, prenant une grande inspiration, il prend le grand bébé dans ses bras et le porte jusqu’à la salle d’eau. Il le pose sur la table à langer et prépare une couche-culotte propre, une couche droite et enfin une culotte en plastique.

_ Pourquoi tout ça? Pourquoi pas juste une couche?  
_ Mais enfin, mon bébé! C'est parce que tu es bien plus mignon comme ça! répond Louis. Et puis, Daddy décide toujours de la façon dont il habille Harry, n'est-ce pas?  
_ Mais je ne me mouille pas autant! proteste Harry.  
_ Oh que si. Si tu avais vu la couche que je viens de t'enlever... rétorque Louis. Tu es devenu un vrai bébé, mon Harry, tu ne te sens même plus faire pipi, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il sourit face à la mine déconfite d'Harry et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Puis il le fait se redresser et lui retire son body, et lui enfile un tee-shirt orné d'un hippopotame à la place. Daddy Louis est un gentil papa qui sait prendre bien soin de son bébé, bien qu'il n'y travaille que depuis quelques semaines.


End file.
